


Damn That Sweater Vest

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Clothing Kink, Dream Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go shopping and Castiel falls in love with an ugly little sweater vest that has unexpected effects on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn That Sweater Vest

Dean could have lived without the sweater vest. But then again, he wasn’t entirely sure he could live without it now. They’d just been thrift shopping, trying to get some new clothing because they needed some but were dirt poor, and Cas had seen it sitting on the rack, a hideous olive green thing with brown border. Dean could have sworn he saw hearts pop up in Castiel’s eyes and he knew that they were going to be getting it.

Honestly, before he had put it on, Dean was content to glare at the damn thing. It was hideous, and what was the point of a sweater vest anyway? It seemed that their entire purpose was to make people look like dorks, and this was a particularly dorky one. But it made Cas so happy, even though Dean couldn’t fathom why.

They were back at Castiel’s apartment, Chuck off who knows where, and the first thing Cas had done was put on that damn sweater vest. That was when Dean knew he was fucked. As ugly as it was on the rack, it was amazing on Castiel. Maybe it was his secret nerd kink coming through, or his hot librarian fetish, or some combination of the two because he both simultaneously wanted Cas to always be wearing one of those and never to wear one again.

Cas, of course, remained blissfully ignorant of how it was affecting Dean, just smiled at him happily and puttered around the room before Dean got him to sit on the couch with him and sit still. Though that might not have been the best idea, because he was just itching to reach over and kiss the hell out of Cas, maybe a little bit more than that, and he couldn’t stop looking over to look him up and down.

Fuck, he really was screwed, wasn’t he?

When he’d made it back to his own apartment, he’d hoped that he would have been able to get the image of Castiel in that sweater vest out of his head. No such luck. It seemed that he was just doomed to think about it for the rest of his life. And that could possibly cause a lot of issues with the images that were popping to his head.

What was worse was the dream he’d had about it that night. Dean hadn’t known just how much it had gotten into his head until he’d woken up in a sweat, painfully aroused from the images that had just been dancing behind his eyelids.

_Dean was lounging on the bed, re-reading The Hobbit when Castiel came in. Scrambling to hide the book, Dean was distracted from Castiel until he was right at the edge of the bed, smiling down at Dean. He tilted his head in that damn way that he did, and Dean’s heart melted. The smile turned into a smirk and that was when Dean noticed that he was wearing the sweater vest. He bit his lip, eyes scanning Castiel’s body up and down before leaning back._

_He knew how this went; Cas crawled up the bed and kissed him deeply, Dean’s hands fisting in the material of the vest. It just looked so fantastic on him, and when he leaned down and spoke his first words in the dream, Dean was lost to the rest of the world, all his attention focused on Castiel._

_Castiel’s lips brushed Dean’s ear as he spoke, “That library book is late, Dean Winchester. You have to pay your fee."_

_Dean nodded eagerly, hands running up and down Castiel’s back, “Yes, sir."_

_Any words Castiel might have said in return were lost as his kissed the air right out of Dean’s lungs, and then Dean was unable to give him any sass. Not that he wanted to, because no one wanted an angry librarian. They were much happier when you paid your fees without any attitude, not that Dean minded the fee._

_Castiel kissed down his neck before pulling back, giving Dean another full view of the damn sweater vest. Involuntarily, he let out a loud moan, watching Cas with wide, hungry eyes. “Looking good today, Mr. Novak." He said, smiling, and Cas let out a practically feral growl in return, pressing down to kiss Dean firmly again. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist, wanting to keep him there. As much as he liked to look at Cas, he wanted to feel him even more. He could look at Cas all the time, in public, but only in his dreams could he touch him like this._

_He slid his hands up under the sweater, rubbing circles into Castiel’s back as they kissed. Cas’ hands were working at his button, unzipping his pants and pulling Dean’s pants off of him. He wasted no time in taking off his underwear as well, and as awkward as Dean felt with his shirt still on, he didn’t care once Cas’ lips were wrapped around his cock, blue eyes staring dutifully up at Dean, watching for his every reaction._

_And he gave those eyes a show, tilting his head back and baring his throat to the man currently working up a storm of feelings in his mind and his body. He chorused moans for Castiel, never ending in the way they spilled from his throat unbidden, uncontrolled. And then it stopped, and Castiel’s lips were on his again, pulling his shirt up over his head and running his fingers down Dean’s chest._

_“Your fee," He said softly, fingers running down Dean’s thigh. Somehow Dean knew what he was asking for, fumbling over himself as he worked the nightstand drawer open and handed Cas the lube. He watched Cas smile, uncapping it and sliding down Dean’s body, first finger poised and ready and slipping in and_

_He’d woken up. He was disoriented for a moment; after all, he had been expecting a finger up his ass and instead he just got a boner and the usual crushing loneliness of his cold bedroom. Sighing, he pulled back the covers, wincing for a moment as the cold air assaulted his body, and made his way to the bathroom to take care of this situation._

Castiel was always doing this to him, vest or not. And the sex dreams were probably the least painful. He could live without having sex with Castiel. It didn’t hurt that much; he would rather be with Cas and not have sex with him than not be with him but be allowed to touch him intimately. It was the dreams about their life, a life they never would have, their future together. Those hurt the most because that was what he wanted the most, and what he was least likely to get.


End file.
